


Smooth Like Velvet

by QuenchThyThirst



Series: Saccharine Lovers Multiverse [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Attempt at Humor, Black Character(s), Black Reader, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Strong Women, Threats of Violence, soft men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchThyThirst/pseuds/QuenchThyThirst
Summary: Honestly, all Mingi wanted to do was deliver these damn sweets to this demanding ass persons’ place and head back to his residence to enjoy his new order of microphones. Enjoy his weekend since he didn’t have to make any more stops after he set up the dessert table at this party. Easy peasy, in and out like it’s nothing. Ignore his fight or flight senses, don't drool over any of the women there and go home. Too bad he didn't just drop the delivery off and high tailed it out of there.  Since he wouldn't be laying on the floor, on top of said delivery being shielded from a spray of bullets lodging itself into the wall.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Saccharine Lovers Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Smooth Like Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, rest in peace to anyone who reads this. Had this stuck in my head for a while so I thought... Why not write this shit out or something-- It's a start back into writing with this lovely fandom. Also a heads up that the reader in this story is Black. So if you got any tips or even criticism... Lay it on me. Come yell at me on twitter [@lofisprout](https://twitter.com/lofisprout) or on tumblr [kimnamshiks](https://kimnamshiks.tumblr.com/). Hope you all enjoy!

Constant vibrations awoke Mingi from his comfortable slumber, rolling over to smack across every surface until he found the offender. His phone was the object that disturbed him and the blinking numbers of 9 am on the digital clock weren’t too happy right now. Rubbing his eyes the brunette waited until his sight cleared to look at the notifications pop back to back at the top of the screen before opening his messenger app. His lips curled up at the sight of his friends spamming the group chat on a Saturday no less.  
  


_leggisphagetti:_ **Is anyone busy today? Seonghwa needs some help with moving his big ass tables into his building.  
  
**_thehobbit:_ **It’s too early to be moving things it should be a stress-free week-- hey who the hell changed my name??**

 **** _literaldemon:_ **...newayyys we coulda Joong but don’t forget we have an important request to make and have delivered.**

 **** _thiccbabie:_ **creeper!** **  
**

_fixmyswagon:_ **aw man!** **so we’re back in the mime  
  
**

_thiccbabie:_ **got our pickaxe swinging from side to side**

 _thehobbit:_ **Really guys…? Really…?** **  
**

_fixmyswagon:_ **side side to side**

_uwuwoo:_ **this tasks a grueling one  
  
**_craughmaster:_ **So everyone just going to ignore me needing help? Don’t ask me to invite you guys to those cool functions ever again.  
  
**

_fixmyswagon:_ **hwa** **_no!_ ** **i need to go!!  
****that’s the only time i can get free drinks!**

 **  
**_thiccbabie:_ **you know i’m already helping. just wanted to sing creeper  
  
**_uwuwoo:_ **did you even get any sleep??? you only do these random snippets when you do gaming marathons, but i’ll help hwa! can i get chocolates outta it?**

Mingi watched the chat go back and forth between their oldest friend and the younger ones after he turned off notifications. He decided maybe if he got a bit more shut-eye then he would get up and go hunting for a new cluster of XLR cables. No reason to keep the old ones even longer, he muses to himself; he’s chair wheeled over them so often he is always surprised that there has been no electrical current ready to roast him alive for still destroying it as he has. Some of the wires were already jutting out from the core around the cords wrapped to each other and the sound was fading in and out when he was trying to record sample tracks. Too busy thinking of what his day currently consisted of looking for, he missed the separate messages sent to him from Hongjoong.

Maybe he could splurge a bit and get another pop filter for his second microphone. Or! He can invest in diffusers this time because he's not liking how the sound is bouncing in his room. Pretty sure his landlord is going to kill him--

The male suddenly yelped as his phone began blaring lyrics from Lizzo’s Juice.

_If I'm shinin', everybody gonna shine (yeah, I'm goals)_

_I was born like this, don't even gotta try (now you know)_

He fumbled with the device trying to turn down the volume; though realizing exactly who was calling he knew that he needed to answer it.  
  


_I'm like chardonnay, get better ov--  
  
_

“Joong! what’s up?” he answered a few minutes later, sitting up in his bed. Guess he’ll get up since he should head out before it got too hot.  
  


“Hey, we had received a special request from some dude who paid us a shit ton of money to deliver some of our cakes over. Think you’re willing to deliver it for us?” Hongjoong expressed in response. Anyone could hear the beating of pots against countertops while San was in the background, shouting out what hints to be ingredients for a large order.

Mingi couldn’t help but be curious. He knew his friends well enough that they wouldn’t take on something for the weekends-- Majority of the time it’s to spend time out of the shop just getting sleep in. Other days it would be just to hall up in their kitchen on-site to come up with new designs and better recipes. So, of course, he couldn't help but ask,  
  


"How much exactly..?"  
  


Pots and pans were his answer for the moment as he got dressed. A set of faded blue jeans with distressed holes at the thighs and knees, a simple white sleeveless t-shirt paired with his favorite ring charmed necklace with white Adidas upon his feet. Small hoops adorned his left ear and worn out friendship beaded bracelets sat upon his wrist comfortably. Shuffling off to the bathroom to brush his teeth, the male was just starting to put his toothbrush into his mouth when San decided to respond with an answer.

“30k my man. That’s the most we’ve ever gotten paid so far!” Mingi could picture San’s bright grin, eyes crinkled in the satisfaction that it could be their big break. He was excited for them of course. A lot of money being given to them… the younger couldn’t imagine the type of stress they were under on the baking side of things. He did inhale most of his toothpaste from the amount.

“...$30,000!! Congratulations guys! Just tell me when to be there. I’ll deliver it for you; it is your day off after all.”  
  


He resumed getting ready as quickly as possible while the other two on the receiver went over what the orders would be. According to San, they were baking 6 small cakes that the customer wanted to taste test before choosing two of them for some big function or another. Wasn’t much detail on the order, not specific flavors besides the notation of it not being overly sugary. No allergies listed in the additional notes either. It gave them room as pastry chefs a chance to offer what they believed was the best of their dishes to knock anyone’s socks off. 

Mingi told him he’ll be there in 15 to help them box and pack up the cakes into his truck before he hung up and drove off to their building.

 _Butterfly Wings Patisserie_ in between a corner store and a mom-n-pop craft store was where the building sat; a soft tan-color with accented black borders, window panes, and lettering in white. The place had a small garden of magnolias under the windows before you stepped through the double glass doors. He felt at home in the area today while the scents of cinnamon and burnt sugar waft through the air around him. He curved around the empty glass display to wash his hands at the side sink, allowing his feet to lead him into the kitchen and immediately meld in his work to help his friends. Their SoundCloud music played softly in the background, the installation of the new speakers’ courtesy of San’s cheeky girlfriend as a surprise gift for their 7 month anniversary. Each cake sample was placed into the teal boxes and tied like a present with a gold ribbon before stacked up.

Soon all six were upon each other before he could blink his eyes and he greeted his friends with a wide smile. 

The small hand clapped amongst his shoulder blade, “Be gentle! We did a new recipe for two of them. Also…” San whispered and leaned in, “Tell us what our rich customer looks like will ya?”

“San don’t get Mingi into trouble now…” Hongjoong gave him a judgemental look, frown tightening his pretty features angrily. He held the order receipt in hand with his dirty hand and smacked San upside the head with his clean one. Both of them bickering playfully, swiping flour-coated fingers against sharp jaws or squished cheekbones.

At a point, they started reaching for Mingi’s face or hair too. Just a bit though since he was trying to cool up his car… He also had to look at least clean as he delivered their cakes. (They were not trying to have a health inspector visit them because their driver arrived slightly dirty with their food--)

Mingi snickered and dodged them, listening to Hongjoong read off each cake being placed within the car. The mantra of: ** _single orders on the passengers’ floor, double-stack in the back if there is more_.** San calling Hongjoong a no fun owner to his face almost made him tear up trying not to laugh about it. Once the last cake was situated he fixed a few tapped boxes beside them so they wouldn’t shift or slide during the car ride and snatched the directions out of the elders’ grasp.

Hongjoong gave him a smile, waving cheerfully. “Make sure you text when you make it there so I don’t have to send the search party out for you!”  
  


“Of course! I know you and Hwa would beat me up. Hopefully, I can just drop it and go… Since I don’t want to be stuck with some person complaining about their diabetes later--”   
  


“Just go before I beat you!”  
  


The brunette buckled himself in with a salute yelling “Aye aye captain.” out of the window leaving the parking lot.

Drifting from the Anyang-si, Gyeonggi district over to the technological parts of Songpa gave Mingi views of shiny glass buildings; partially tall skyscrapers amongst the smaller hustle of life below while they went on about their day. He’s never ventured so far into this area before-- Not because he couldn’t but because he never felt comfortable around the extremely wealthy. In slight traffic, everyone walked in either complete business attire or business casual… Mingi hoped one day that his friends would look this proud and sleek in their suits. Becoming happy and successful in whatever direction they wanted to go with this. The strangers on the sidewalk seemed as if they were slightly out of touch with reality outside their small district, it didn’t mesh well with how he has grown up amongst the tight community wanting to see you thrive.

Looking down at his address, he drove into the valet parking and handed over his keys. Seemed like their client loved showing off their wealth to anyone who could visit. He didn’t miss the confused look upon said valets’ face as he handed over the instruction sheet attached to the small map on the paper.

He turned to slide the cakes into his two-layer carrier knowing that the valet was watching his every move like a hawk sort of made him almost apprehensive. Though he continued after being checked over for anything additional and went on his way into the shiny building. It was quiet when he did his check-in at the front, handing over the same paper to the desk attendant to see what he was to do next. Mingi had to sign in, cursive and print along with what he was delivering plus the timeframe he arrived. He was to make sure to sign out as well with another signature and time leaving the building.

“It would be on the 9th floor, a white door on your left side when you leave the elevators.” her voice rang after, firm against his eardrums. Enjoy your time here sir.”

The elevator music was just the usual classical mumbo jumbo that the lanky male couldn’t care for; swaying to the violin strings tangoing with soft harp tones here and there. It felt weird for some reason-- almost as if something is begging him to not make the delivery. A whisper to just set down the boxes, leaving them before they answer the door. **_Which is unprofessional, Mingi._** He reminded himself at the exact point in time that the elevator chimed its arrival onto the 9th floor.

The music softened to practical nothing against the louder notes of a piano surrounding the walls, seemingly coming from behind the only door in the area. Long legs carried him over and before he knew it he was ringing the bell, awaiting the answer of the door. He quickly fumbled to get his phone out to text the group chat his arrival on the floor.

The door was hauled open, having Mingi jerk back in response at a voice bellowing at him.  
  


“I said no soli-- Who are you??” The older man was short in stature, though his voice and aura made it up for it ten-fold. His green eyes were dark, irritation giving away to the confusion that's there.  
  
He held up the soft baby blue bag with the logo strapped across, stumbling out an "Uh... Here from Butterfly Wings Patisserie, my name is Mingi with your 6 requested orders." Taking another look at his paper, he stuttered over his next words "For a… Mr. Unagi?"  
  
The male before him gave him a once over, eye twitching at the rips in his jeans and his worn shoes. "Come in then, need you to try them all for me."  
  


Mingi's confusion was clearly etched on his face and he didn't move from the spot from in front of the door. Try? The fuck? What does his opinion have to do with what the customer wants in the end? The click of a safety lock-off a gun rang heavily in his ears, bringing him back to the present of a shotgun muzzle pointing directly into his face.  
  
"I _said_ ," he paused, pumping the slide back quick and loading the bullet, " _come in_ and try the cakes."

Nodding, the brunette took shaky steps across the threshold, unable to even look at the expensive furniture or anything else for that matter. The muzzle was cold against his spine to keep him in line; directions were given as an order, to listen or else suffer from the metal behind him. Everything kept going as if this was a normal occurrence. Maybe it was to him and his guests, always making whatever poor delivery person do their bidding with a gun to their backs; hell maybe to their head for all that he could guess. There was still movement and music from what he could see out of his peripherals when he was shoved into the kitchen. The voices of females stopped suddenly at the interruption, turning around from the sink to show two women; one in a long dress shirt and sweatpants who is clearly pregnant, another who was only in a button-down shirt and stockings.

Both were beautiful and it took Mingi a moment to gather himself as the pantsless woman gave him a soft smile.

Button-down seemed either to be completely comfortable or playing off the comfort, tugging the gray shirt down under the swell of her backside. It wasn’t really long enough to cover it but gave enough coverage just to have a peak. Her skin glowed dewy, reminding him of the deep gingerbread mix for the holidays that’s good enough to lick up a sample from the bowl. Hair twisted up into two medium puffs that transitioned from black to lavender paired with white feathered earrings.

A nudge of metal had him shaking once again. Guess he was staring too long. "Stop looking at my woman and put the shit down. I don't have all day."

Watching the beautiful features morph from something nice to downright angry gave him whiplash-- it was in an instant, quick and cold.

“Guns away when in the same area as Julia, Mr. Unagi. If you wanted something then it's whatever that small gun you carry around is. The pistol? Yea that.” she spoke to the other, tone hard and unforgiving while she walked over to him. Her hands brushed his, smiling again in the younger males direction, “Don’t worry about him sweetie, I won’t let him do anything stupid.”

The other woman waddled over to the dangerous man, shakily saying something but it couldn't be heard over the rush of blood past his ears. Heart beating in overtime as she grasped the carrier, taking his hand to help layout everything slow. Mingi watched the woman's face as he did so, obviously upset about whatever was happening in the background. It was the strangest urge just to try and soothe the look away; of speaking to her just to see how her features curve and slant in expression or to see if her eyes glow just like her skin does.

 _ **Damn dude get yourself together here** , _he mentally scowled, moving aside to show each of the cakes to the customer. He turned out the conversation, looking on at the ombre-haired woman lead Julia to sit down in a cushioned chair and glare down Unagi since he hasn't placed the gun down yet. It seemed that there wasn't going to be a compromise until Julia hissed and touched her stomach. The expecting woman reached out to the other woman, whimpering her name-- having him mumble about being weak before he pointed the barrel up towards the ceiling. After she was calmed, button-down came to stand beside him.

He gave his full attention to Mingi then, sucking his teeth loudly. "Get on with it!"

Mingi turned his deliver paper around, listing the type of cakes they had before them. The first was strawberry cheesecake, fresh strawberries layering the left side of the treat over the strawberry glaze. As he cut a slice and prepared to eat, a soft feminine hand wrapped around his wrist to lead the fork to her mouth. Goosebumps rose up, hair standing on end while he looked at her, trying not to let his eyes fall down to her mouth nor watch the silverware slowly slide out of her mouth.

"It's good Julia, it was a good choice in bakery places to try. I just think for you and the twins, it would be too rich to handle right now."  
  


Mr. Unagi, on the other hand, wasn't having it. "Nothing funny about it? Since you wanted to be the test dummy."  
  


Mingi busied himself cutting a sample piece of each cake, going down the row. He paid half attention to the conversation, making sure to stay alert enough if this gun-wielding psychopath needed anything else from him. A simple white iced vanilla cake, the popular chocolate coconut cake (which.. ew, coconut-- The male will never understand why its a popular combo); down the way was a spiced apple upside-down cake, black forest cake and the last one was a green velvet cake covered in Irish whiskey cream. He came back when it seemed the woman was ready again and fed her small pieces of each cake. They were nothing but good comments on the flavors or the feel of silky goodness melting on the tongue. Mingi couldn't help but get flustered as he did so, her grey eyes watching his face as she ate. A slight slip of the tongue here, a lip bite there, it was sort of driving him up the wall.

When she got to the velvet cake though, she almost didn't want to take her mouth off the silverware. "M'god. Sho goo!"

Casually lapping at the fork, she looked over towards Unagi, tilting her head towards it. "Gotta try it. Think that would be good for you and the boys. Julia here should get the black forest cake, best for her love of dark chocolate. Also good for the heart."

The man rolled his eyes, ignoring the suggestion while holding the gun up and motioning to the door. The taller brunette knew it was time to go so he didn't delay hurrying off to the door. Tones and speech came back to him as he was getting to the front to leave.

"Tell anyone about this boy and you'll be dead. No one will find you!" Mr. Unagi cackled. His grin was wide as he watched him stumble out of the suite and into the hallway. It echoed after the door closed when Mingi got onto the ground level and signed out, as he started up his car to leave... Even when he got home into his own house. Wrapping around his person to let him know not to cross the elder male. It shook him down to his core, knowing something was bound to happen just because he happened to be the delivery boy to this dangerous person. Why else would he have a gun around while being the only person on that suite floor? With probable clause of illegal dealings in that place? The area gave off so many red flags for him that he really hoped he didn’t have to handle that again-- to be left alone and hope that he never crosses paths with any of them again. No matter how much he wants to with Button-down.

  
  


The next time Mingi came in contact with anyone from that visit, dubiously labeled as the “Day we shall not talk about” amongst him and his friends, was when Button-down was standing in line at the bakery-- excitement and awe showed upon her face from the distance he could see. He stopped boxing up other orders just to watch her for a bit. Looking adorable in her one-piece heart pattern ensemble and her hair braided up in a ponytail, talking brightly to Hongjoong and San as if they were best friends. She seemed as if she were slightly in a hurry, smile large while taking the order and leaving a small bag to rush out of the building.

He was so wrapped up in watching her that he didn't realize San was talking to him, nor finish packing up the orders he needed to deliver soon.

"You alright there Mingles?"

His skin flushed in surprise at being somewhat caught so he nodded, body automatically resuming the packaging and labeling. The sight of the small bag has him slowing down yet again.

"Valentine's day is early dontcha think?" Grinning, he marks off the orders that are finished, "seems like you're getting a head start."

San laughed while making way for Hongjoong to come through with some small bags of trash.

"More like _you're_ starting early lover boy." The shorter male places the bag down and moves away at the ring of the bells. Conversation flowed through the building once more as San put on the charm to the customers.  
  
"Me?" Mingi asked mostly to himself. 

Hongjoong gave him a sly look as he passed by, heading back out to the front. His arms full of papers with his clipboard in his apron pocket.

After finishing up his stacks and making sure he isn’t due to deliver any time soon, he went ahead to look into the bag. His face split into a big excited grin when he pulled out a dinosaur plush that was biting into the letter it was holding. He was opening it at the same time his friends stepped into the kitchen once more.

"Did she leave a love letter?" Hongjoong leaned over to snatch the letter out of Mingi's hand, ignoring the "HEY" he got.

> _"Dear Mingi,_
> 
> _I'm sorry about Mr. Unagi on your last visit. He's truly an asshole and you didn't deserve that; you are honestly very sweet from what I can tell. You also held yourself well which is pretty impressive. Please accept this apology on my behalf, I won't take no for an answer. It is technically a gift! Saw it and thought of you._
> 
> _Ah well… if you wanna say no then you're going to 1) keep it, 2) tell me yourself the next time we see each other and 3) hand it back. ♡ I'll be coming back in a few days to pick up an order; hopefully you'll be there~."  
>    
>  _

At the end of Hongjoong's reading, her name was signed with a star. Both males looked at Mingi, cooing at the blush that spread across his cheeks again in teasing.  
  
San's teasing tone brought another flush of heat to his face. "Mr. Suave gotta girl~ She seems to like you~"

Mingi, speechless, pulled out a wad of cash from the envelope as well.

"Yeah.. seems so..?"

They stared hard at the notes in a state of confusion. Was she paying him as an apology..? Or...

Suddenly, San spoke up. "I'd keep it." 

"No! He has to return it. What if that's blood money."

"I don't think she’s..."

"Isn't it already too late given her boss ordered cakes and paid us way more? And did you forget who my girlfriend is?" San reminded, arching a brow to Hongjoong’s statement.

It was quiet as hell at that statement. "...Touche." Hongjoong replied, shrugging. "It's all based on what Mingi wants to do anyways."

The bakery's phone rang loudly at the same time Mingi's phone alarm blared angrily at them. Seems it was back to work for them, so they wouldn't know what his decision verbally. Mingi went ahead to place his gift into his bag before he resumed deliveries -- the thought of the money in his bag at the forefront of his mind. If he didn't want it then he was supposed to keep it for however long til' he saw her again.

Later, as Mingi was cleaning out his bag, he came across the money again. He placed his little plush on his bedside before sitting to count it the bills, eyes widening the higher the amount became. Given that he had $100,000 strung across his bed he blinked in languid thought. Staring before he wiggled his shoulders and made a decision. His phone was already out, fingers flying across the keyboard without an ounce of guilt.  
  


_fixmyswagon:_ **hey guys lets go out to eat tonight!**

 _literaldemon:_ **ooh party time!  
  
**_sangsaucin:_ **it better be a lot of food then because i missed the last one** **  
**

_fixmyswagon:_ **no one wanted your nasty coughs on the food-** -

_leggisphagetti:_ **Stop being mean to YeoYeo. Where we going Mingles?  
  
**_craughmaster:_ **Oh? We're being treated. We going greasy yea?**

_fixmyswagon:_ **no lets go fancy this time.**

_uwuwoo:_ **skdkdjwkdkdkfjfkdj FANCY??  
  
**_thiccbabie:_ **i heard there's this swanky new joint that opened that we can try--  
  
**_sangsaucin:_ **please never say swanky again… please  
  
**_thehobbit:_ **And Mingi how will you be paying for this?**

 _fixmyswagon:_ **with the money i saved up of course uwu.  
****let me treat my best friends once in a while!! >:(**

Of course, he lied because he knows with how Hongjoong is he would question why he's using the money he got instead of giving it back. Even though the answer is simple, it's his now. A beautiful woman gave it to him too! Not that many lucky things happen in his life like that. Hopefully, he doesn’t come to regret it…

_craughmaster:_ **Jongho send me the address then. I’ll pick you guys up.**

He ignored the rest of the chat to get dressed since he lived a bit away from the rest of the guys. Being one who wanted to get a place on his own just to show that he can do it without his friends trying to lend him anything, was why he ended up far in the first place. It was fine though, he enjoyed his little apartment hoping that he would find his calling soon. As of now, he was just enjoying making music on his SoundCloud with his friends while supporting their endeavors. 

Mingi hummed a tune to himself while he looked deep in his closet for his “nice” attire for the night. Black slacks, a blue button-up top with a pair of black shoes was his choice for the night as he wasn’t trying to seem like he was trying too hard to fully fit in with the wealthy nightlife. He slicked his hair back, fluffing the fringe to help it frame his face better before applying light liner and shimmer to his lids. 

_No cap you looking good. Let’s go out and have fun for once. Even if it’s pretending to be some big shot._

A turn here, a smack of the ass there; he felt really good about himself tonight -- so much so he went ahead with unbuttoning the top 3 to show off the stringed leather choker he had on as well. With the alert tone of HTTYD playing from his fingertips he guessed it was finally time to head out. 

The white limo was on the curb, music slightly shaking the car as it’s parked. Seonghwa greeted him when he opened, 3 jamming out with glasses of who knows in their hand (Yunho, San, and Wooyoung) while the other three looked on in slight amusement and or worry (Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and Jongho). Mingi, screaming as he got into the car himself, was going to be jamming out with a glass of what the others were having. This was their night to unwind and live up. They caught up with the local gossip over the course of the week; Seonghwa telling them that he would have to go to the police soon due to the increase of threats against his business and employees, Jongho mirroring that thought in worry. Yunho complaining about trying to replace the high syrup and sugar content used in their recipes to help people who don’t wish for it to be as sweet as Wooyoung whined about his co-banquet coordinator being distracting by how cute she is.

Mingi himself just enjoyed the company of his friends by distracting them with bad singing, taking a large swig of alcohol (Peach Schnapps as of right now) from his glass and got the mood back to happier things. Bass slightly boosted in the back of the limo they cruised to their destination.

Nothing could ruin this night for them.

“I’m sorry sirs… But you do not have a reservation for tonight so we cannot let you in.” A host told them, fixing the menus stack before leveling the group with an unconcerned gaze.

Jongho frowned, stepping up beside Mingi asking confused, “I’m sorry but it didn’t say anywhere on the advertisement nor anywhere else that it was a reservation only area.?”

The _Underwater View_ was a two-story lounge; the black building having lines of blue against the inner decor of the windows, sound-proof windows so you couldn’t hear what was going on inside unless you opened the door long enough inside the archway. The eight of them stood there against the host who would rather be anywhere else but there at the moment. Everyone stepped back a bit when Seonghwa moved up to the front.

“If you would have read the fine print--” he began, getting cut off.

“I’m sorry, but we called and wasn’t told of this. Shouldn’t we be compensated for the mistake of your employee?” Seongwha inquired, sliding his rose-gold Janus watch back into place as a slight show flexing his wealthy status. Mingi just watched on silently keeping his face neutral to not show his own annoyance.

The man, Gerald by the sight of the name tag, huffed out in agitation while looking over the group. Fixing the stray graying hairs from his view he didn't seem fazed at all by that show. With how he carried himself and reacted he probably has seen way more or way worse people before. His eyes settled onto Seonghwa waiting for attention yet again. 

“Well I’m sorry _Mr. Park_ but you aren’t on the reservation list. Please give me the employee name so they can be retrained on the right information to give out to potential customers who call our establishment.”

Color flushed to his face at being called out as he had, hating to pull the cards pompous assholes do on the daily in his confectionary. Mingi stepped up and shook his head at both of them to intervene. “Gerald sir, I know it seems dumb. We aren’t trying to cause any trouble, we’re really just trying to eat.”

“Well, you can eat somewhere else.” Gerald started to sneer at them now. “Please escort yourself off the property before I either have our security or the police come to do so.”

Wooyoung got defensive immediately at that. “Security couldn’t do anything to paying customers--”

“Besides I bet if I called Scarlot Razor up then you’ll let us in wouldn’t you?” San finished the sentence with his own. Six pairs of eyes bugged at the threat but turned quickly to the eye narrow from Gerald. 

“You don’t get to come here and thr--”

The click of heels alert the 9 males to the new person in their presence, everyone giving them their undivided attention. The group backed up from the podium to give whoever was showing up space to do what they needed.

“Come here and do what, Gerald? Is there an issue?” The woman asked. Fingers grasping a slender flute of what seems to be a frozen beverage that had a black lipstick stain on the rim of it as she stepped into the light.

Mingi’s eyes widened as he stood completely still in shock and nerves just a tad bit, suddenly seeing her as the money she gave him burned a whole into his pocket made him dizzy. Just his luck now wasn’t it. He shifted his stance to make himself a bit taller, sliding both hands into his pockets as to not fidget with his belt hook or the button on his cuffs. They all stayed silent to the question, watching as the host spluttered around the air for a few seconds.

Gerald’s face looked shocked before he tilted his down, almost in sudden embarrassment for himself. “I’m so s-sorry Madam, it was just that these…” he glanced over at them with a sneer before looking back down, “Men were causing trouble when I told them it was reservations only.”

No one said a word, Mingi watching the woman looking slowly over the group of males before seeing her eyes travel up his body. He wouldn’t be able to describe the feeling to his friends later without feeling silly but it was almost as if she was caressing him mentally with her gaze. Recognition flashed first before mirth danced within the irises when she leaned a hip against the podium.

“Hi, doll… Didn’t think I would see you out over here,” her voice was pitched sweetly with a smile at his direction. “Should have told me you were going to be in the area you know?”

He could feel everyone looking at him now as his body laughed nervously. The heat immediately expanding across his whole face at this point at the nickname. His mouth took a minute to cooperate with his brain slushing around.

“Well, you didn’t tell me that you would be out also, so it seems that we both missed each other.”

The male couldn’t help the quick beat of his heart in receiving a slight smirk at his remark, giving his own shoulder shrug. Her responding hum in agreement sounded as if she was thinking, before turning herself to sweet talk Gerald. Nothing else really mattered to him at this point when she explained to the host that she would handle the 8 males. 

She showed them the small colored string bracelet she wore and explained that it’s given to everyone on the level that she is on. To make sure people knew who was there just in case someone needed to be reported, or heaven forbid something happened, everyone knew who was who. The host grumbled but relented under the woman’s gaze, waiting as he found the bands needed. As she thanked him she held his hand to give a squeeze, responding to him in.. French? Russian? They didn’t know, but they allowed them to talk. 

Mingi looked back at his friends, all of them returning the look with a question but nodded in agreement. They still wanted to eat after all and to question Mingi on this woman.

Looking back at her, she moved with grace as she placed everyone's bands on with small talk. Nerves coming back the closer she got to him, body strumming at the aspect of seeing the woman up close again. Maybe he won't make a fool of himself? His boys are with him and maybe he’ll finally get to really talk to the girl he’s been slightly interested in. No, not maybe, he will. 

"And here is your key in, doll." She murmured to him. Her fingers methodical in placing it around his wrist. She lingered there as he caught her staring, being close enough to hear the little hitch in her breath. Mingi was a slightly weak man, feeling himself relax when she let go of his wrist to hold his hand.  
  
"I'll lead the way."

With a tug, he was walking behind her as the others followed the direction. If he wanted to be a tad delusional, he would swear later to Hongjoong and San that he felt her pulse race faster than his. As it stands, he couldn't describe this overwhelming orbital pull to her as they walked hand in hand.

He squeezed her hand and chuckled at the mousey squeak he got, playing innocent when she glanced back at him in question. Whatever the feeling was.. he was going to get to know her however he could in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If things seem a little wonky, I'm still going through the editing process! It's my first time using this site for anything so I gotta get used to it. Sorry orz ;;


End file.
